1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory apparatus, and more particularly to a dummy cell for supplying a reference voltage to a sense amplifier of a MOS type dynamic memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A MOS type dynamic memory usually uses memory cells each thereof comprising a set of a MOS capacitor and a MOS transistor for controlling a charge stored in the MOS capacitor. A number of such memory cells are connected in parallel with a pair of input lines (bit lines) of a flipflop type sense amplifier. A reference voltage is generated by a dummy cell to be supplied to either one of the two bit lines to detect the presence or absence of an electric charge in each of the memory cells.